


The Fight

by Villain04081998



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villain04081998/pseuds/Villain04081998
Summary: AU. Edward changes Bella into a vampire and things change.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Carmen/Eleazar (Twilight), Diego/Tanya (Twilight), Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Garrett/Kate (Twilight), Irina/Laurent (Twilight)
Kudos: 5





	The Fight

Edward decides to change Bella into a vampire the night of the prom. They stage their death and Bella becomes a vampire.

The story changes from there. They move to Alaska and join their coven with the Denali's. Rosalie accepts Bella and the duo shares a strong sisterly relationship. She has also grown closer with Tanya, Kate and Irina. 

Laurent has really turned into animal blood diet and loves Bella like his little cousin. He rats out Victoria to the family and she runs away but gets destroyed by Kate who slammed onto her. 

A year passes and the family seems to be happy. Tanya met her mate on a vampire named Diego, who was created by Victoria while she wanted to create a newborn army but he had escaped and had chosen to hunt animals. His gift was ice manipulation. He could even freeze over a vampire. 

Rosalie, Emmett, Tanya, Irina and Laurent reveal Bella that they also have powers but they hid them to avoid dangers and the Volturi.

Rosalie has the ability to control the mind while Emmett has telekinesis. Tanya has the power of invisibility while Irina can levitate. Laurent has the ability to know who is a vampire's mate by looking their eyes. A sign appears over their head with their name written, if they have been born and where are they. 

Carmen has also the ability to manipulate time. 

The Volturi heard of the family union and wishes to kill them. Carlisle and Esme gather all their friends and get prepared to face the Volturi. 

The Egyptian Coven - Amun, his mate Kebi, Benjamin and his mate Tia.

The Irish Coven - Siobhan, her mate Liam and Maggie.

The Russian Coven - Aleksei, his mate Anya, Sergey and his mate Tamara.

The Japanese Coven - Toshiro and his mate Mei, Yuki and his mate Hinata. 

The Australian Coven - Jeremy, his mate Casey, Margaret, her mate Josh, Ian and his mate Sophie.

The Amazon Coven - Kachiri, Zafrina and Senna

The Spanish Coven - Johaquim, Armando, Henrique and Sebastian.

The nomads - Garrett, Mary, Randall, Peter, Charlotte, Charles, Makenna and Alistair. 

The battle happens and the Volturi die. The only loss on the Cullen's side is Alistair. 

Everyone without a mate seemed to have found theirs. Kate was Garrett's mate. Maggie was Sebastian's mate. Johaquim was Kachiri's mate. Armando was Zafrina's mate. Henrique was Senna's mate. 

They had all forever.


End file.
